


Innovation

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Donuts, Food, Gen, M/M, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 prompt: "Now? Now you listen to me?" - Bill tries to create the Next Big Thing in donuts.





	Innovation

"Now? Now you listen to me?" Jamie managed to ask through the coughing and sputtering.

"You said that thing about how everyone ‘fights true visionaries’ and I thought you were including yourself! You know, an exercise to test my resolve or something!" Bill explained, offering Jamie a glass of water. 

Jamie took a long gulp from the paper cup and continued, "now I’m going to have the taste of-" he smacked something untoward off of the roof of his mouth with his tongue, "what _IS_ that, oregano?"

"Marjoram," Bill corrected gently with a wince.

"Marjoram, thank you - marjoram frosting trapped in my mouth for the next week!"

"I guess I used a little too much! So yes, I admit it was a bad idea. I should have listened to you and I’m sorry," he intoned, a hand on his chest to convey extra sincerity, "in the next attempt though, I’m sure I can..." 

"Next attempt!" Jamie choked, "Bill…"

Where just a few years earlier he might have snapped at Jamie, today Bill simply waved a resolute finger and cut him off.

"I’m not giving up, Jamie! Savory donuts will be the next big thing! I just have to figure out what to use for the sprinkles," he mused, tapping a wooden spoon against his chin in thought. A few seconds later, inspiration dawned.

"How about pizza spice mix? That will get me an even balance of marjoram, oregano _and_ basil," he began scribbling notes down on a grease-stained notepad, "I could even add a little rosemary in there and I just might be able to claim it's a Dewey Original Spice Mix! That way Kofi won't cause a fuss and...."

Jamie’s hand reached out and stopped the scribbling. Bill froze at the hand on his.

"Look," Jamie tried, his tone softer this time, "I like the fact that you never give up on anything, but you need to redirect your energy a bit. Give up on this."

Bill knit his brows, "but how can I redirect my energy to fix it if I’m giving up…?"

Jamie removed his hand to shrug.

"You don’t fix it! Some ideas are inherently bad. That’s why you start small - maybe with ones that have worked for other people. You study what does work and then you can start making new things."

"...you’re telling me a _purely_ savory donut exists?"

"Well, no, but there are probably similar things out there you can try first. Then, when you have the basics of THOSE down, you can start playing around with it and do something new."

Bill considered this for a moment, staring at the donut case. 

He suddenly gasped, "_bagels!_ There'll be less of a chance of another grease fire then, too! I think you just boil bagels," he babbled and instantly grabbed his smartphone to look up a recipe.

Jamie shook his head and chuckled at him, feeling one part relief and one part admiration.

"Sure, bagels."


End file.
